


A Lesson From A Boss Ass Bitch Fighter

by NoirAngel011



Series: The Protag Being A Dumbass Jerk [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Protag gets what he deserves, Protag is a bitch, bitch, lying, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: You were cleaning the garage you say...





	A Lesson From A Boss Ass Bitch Fighter

It was a normal day.

Monika was skipping down the sidewalk towards Anon's house.

She was excited.

Anon had invited her on a first date to the largest mall in all of Tokyo.

She made her way up his driveway and to his front door.

She rang the doorbell and waited.

Anon soon awnserd.

As soon as he saw her awaiting eyes he sighed.

It sounded miraculously fake.

His voice was quiet.

"Sorry Monika. We can't go out today. My mom is making me help clean out the garage." He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

Monika's smile fell.

Then she got an idea.

"Could I possibly help you?! Then maybe if we all work together, we'll still have time to go to the mall before it closes!"

He ponders this.

"I thought you had to help Natsuki bake for open house?"he says,leaning up against the door frame.

The start of school was coming and with it open house.

Natsuki was making cupcakes to give out during the presantion, but it was a huge job.

So Monika and Sayori had voulenteered to help her.

" oh yeah." Monika loved her friends, but she very much loved Anon more.

"I guess the date will have to wait for another day." She sighed, turning to leave.

She could have sworn she saw him smile to hi self as she walked off and he shut his front door.

...

Monika, Sayori and Natsuki had finished much earlier than expected.

Many hand make light work as the saying went.

Now she was walking back down the sidewalk to Anon's.

Hopefully she could help out with the last of the cleaning.

She did really want to go on that date, but she would rather be able to just spend some time alone with Anon if she had to pick one.

As she approached, she noticed his car wasn't in the driveway as it had been that morning.

She decides it would be nice to wait on him for a few minutes if he wasn't there.

He probably had to run out and grab something from the store.

She sat on the porch and went through her phone, scrolling through Instagram out if bordem.

A few minutes passed by and Anon came pulling back into the driveway.

Monika sprang up and ran down the oath to meet him.

She was shocked by what she saw.

Anon had gotten out and was around the other side of the car, helping Yuri out!

Yuri!

The he said something that angered her even more.

"I had a great time today at the mall." He told her taking Yuri's pale hand.

She smiled.

A true genuine smile.

That was something you did not see often on Yuri.

Monika had tears welled up in her eyes.

Anon and Yuri walked around the side of the car and stopped dead upon seeing her.

Monika just shook her head, running off in the direction she had came.

At this point she was crying hard, running to hide it from Anon ands Yuri...


End file.
